


Under the lab coat

by Ciulla96



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Buttoned lab coat, F/M, Funny, Kukui and Burnet in love, Romantic Kukui, Slice of Life, marriage life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciulla96/pseuds/Ciulla96
Summary: Kukui looked like he had just run a marathon: his face was flushed, some locks of hair were escaping from his hair tie and he was panting loudly. What was most astonishing, however, was his lab coat: it was fully buttoned, from the neck to the knees.Why is Kukui wearing a buttoned lab coat? What is he hiding?





	Under the lab coat

A few months had passed since when professor Burnet had found Lillie lying unconscious on the beach and had started taking care of her with her fascinating husband. Despite the short time the girl had spent with the couple, she had already had the chance to witness the most ridiculous bickering and pranks; the two spouses never wasted any opportunity to tease each other and Lillie adored this funny and carefree love they shared. Her parents had never had such a close and happy relationship, so the lightness and familiarity that everyone felt in the company of that crazy duo was something amazingly new to her. Therefore, despite missing her mother a lot, Lillie couldn’t really say to be unhappy with her new life: she was in good and loving hands and she knew she had been truly lucky.  
Of course, there still were a few aspects of this life that appeared to be strange and mysterious. There were some events that left her with a deep sense of confusion which she couldn’t get rid of for the whole day, until she drowned it in a good night’s sleep.  
What was happening that morning could definitely be included in this class of strange events. Lillie, little Nebby in the bag, had headed early to professor Burnet’s lab; she hadn’t spoken with the woman for days now, as professor Kukui had chosen her as his assistant and that didn’t leave her much free time.  
The Dimensional Research Lab was almost empty; only a few scientists were running around to deal with the first tasks of the day. Some thuds were coming from the upper floor, where the professor’s office was located, and Lillie decided to wait patiently for the woman next to the main entrance. She had to be engaged in some serious and potentially dangerous research if those were the noises she was producing.  
The thuds continued for another few moments, together with some feeble moans that really didn’t appear to be human, then they suddenly stopped. Lillie waited for another fifteen minutes before starting to get worried; no one was coming, and she decided to go and check if everything was okay.  
The upper floor was even emptier than the lower one; the only sign of human presence was a low and incomprehensible whispering from Burnet’s office. Guessing the woman wasn’t alone Lillie wisely decided to leave and come back later, but suddenly the door swung open, ruining her plans and revealing a breathless professor Kukui. He looked like he had just run a marathon: his face was flushed, some locks of hair were escaping from his hair tie and he was panting loudly. What was most astonishing, however, was his lab coat: it was fully buttoned, from the neck to the knees.  
“Professor!” The young girl exclaimed. “That’s a big change! What is it for?”  
Strangely enough, professor Kukui blushed, hiding his hands in the pockets. “I… Well… Uhm… Is it that obvious?”  
Lillie nodded, puzzled. “Yes, it is indeed. I’m not used to seeing you fully dressed like that”.  
Kukui waved his hands in the air, blushing even more. “What’s with all this curiosity? Come on, everyone feels like changing sometimes!”  
That said, he ran away without giving the girl a chance to reply.  
Lillie shrugged; she was used to professor’s quirks and that was just another one to be added to an already long list. Knocking on Burnet’s open door, she slid her head in and met her amused gaze.  
“Oh, hey Lillie!” The woman said. “You’re looking good. How’s it going?”  
“Fine… I guess”, the girl shily answered. “But what was wrong with professor Kukui?”  
Holding in a laughter, Burnet simply shrugged. “Who knows! These men, you know what they’re like! You can never understand what’s wroqng with them! They suffer in silence and never have the courage to grow a pair!”  
While Lillie was busy blushing for the unusual choice of words, Burnet was laughing because of something she had said – but Lillie couldn’t really find anything hilarious in her answer, in fact it only made her worry even more about Kukui. She frowned, and Burnet calmed herself down to reassure her. “He’ll be fine, don’t worry”.  
Lillie decided to trust her; after all, she had to be the one who knew Kukui the most! At her invitation she made herself comfortable in the chair in front of the desk and the two of them started talking amiably like mother and daughter.  
  
  
A few hours later, after leaving Burnet’s lab with her inseparable bag, Lillie met professor Kukui again. As soon as he saw her, he approached her with pleading eyes and an embarrassed attitude. “Hey, young assistant!” He called out. “I really need you right now”.  
“What do you need me for, professor?” She immediately replied, happy to help.  
“You see, I’m really busy today and I don’t have the time to go back to my lab… And I don’t have my wallet with me! You wouldn’t happen to have some extra cash? Not much, just a few pokédollars, to buy, I don’t know, a pair of shorts. For a birthday present”.  
Lillie shook her head with sorrow. “No, professor, I don’t have money on me either. I could go to your lab and bring you your wallet though!”  
Kukui groaned. “No, I need them right now, I have a meeting in half an hour!”  
Lillie looked at him with confusion, not quite getting the connection, and he rushed to explain: “Erm, you see, today is one of my colleague’s nephew’s birthday and I just didn’t want to show up empty-handed”.  
Lillie nodded feeling sorry for him and Kukui ran away with nothing further being said.  
  
  
The girl met Kukui three more times during that day.  
The first time was just ten minutes after his awkward request for money. Next to a beautiful green field, an overly excited kid was pointing at the professor pulling his mother’s arm. “Mom, mom!” He was shouting. “Look at that wonderful lab coat! I want one too!”  
His mother, well aware of Kukui’s usual kindness, tenderly smiled at him. “I’m sure he’ll let you try his coat on, if you ask him nicely”.  
Sadly, Kukui’s refusal was adamant, although incomprehensible, and the kid kept crying for several minutes, while his mother blamed the professor for his rudeness and Kukui desperately tried to apologize to the little boy. Lillie, unnoticed and more than slightly puzzled, silently walked away.  
The second time she met him was a couple of hours later. Kukui had just gotten out of the conference room in the Pokémon School after finishing his meeting with the other professors, while Lillie was casually waiting nearby for her friend Moon to finish her lessons for the day. Without being seen, she witnessed a strange conversation from behind a pillar.  
“You know, Kukui”, an old, bearded scientist was saying, “I was just discussing with my colleagues from the POPPLIO about how you would be perfect as an honorary member”.  
Lillie held her breath, incredulous and happy for the professor. She knew everything about the POPPLIO, acronym for _Primary Organization for Pokémon Preservation, Life Improving and Observation_ , because her father had been a member for years before getting kicked out due to his laziness. She knew that being invited to join was a rare privilege and, according to Kukui’s excited voice, the professor knew it as well.  
“I truly can’t express with words how honored I am by how much you value me…”  
“I’m not done talking!” The older man rudely interrupted him, and Kukui immediately shut up.  
“As I was saying, we were discussing the matter, but many of us were held back by the fact that you were so unprofessional as to wear an open lab coat without even a shirt under it. Therefore, we had decided to wait for a couple of years before welcoming you among us… But I can clearly see that you’re no longer seeking attention, so I’m sure I’m not going against anyone’s opinion by offering you this”.  
Lillie heard professor Kukui gasp and she cautiously leaned out from behind the pillar that was hiding her, peeking at the scene unfolding a few meters ahead.  
She saw professor Kukui stretch his arms towards the POPPLIO lab coat the other scientist was offering him, his eyes shining with emotion. She heard the man sigh in rapture when he finally held the white coat in his hands and she saw him sweetly pass a thumb on the golden emblem of the organization, on which his name was already carved. Kukui’s face was blushing with joy and hardly contained euphoria: he looked like the happiest man in the world, Lillie had never seen him like that before if not, maybe, in his wedding photos.  
Suddenly, Kukui’s face switched from that pleasant blush to utter paleness, and what caused this change was a simple sentence from the other professor.  
“Well then, let’s see how it fits you!”  
“I… Erm… Uhm… Right now… It’s not a good time… You see…”  
“Come on, young man! Don’t be shy!”  
Defeated, Kukui tried to wear the POPPLIO lab coat over his own, but the older scientist immediately stopped him. “What the hell are you doing? Take that one off and replace it!”  
Lillie could clearly tell that professor Kukui didn’t know how to back out and she didn’t understand why he didn’t want to take his usually superfluous coat off that day.  
“You see”, he started babbling, scared, “I can’t! I would get cold! I’m not feeling well today…”  
“Professor Kukui, if you continue with this immature behavior I will be forced to take back the coat and the offer!”  
Kukui gasped, worried, but he didn’t take the lab coat off. Enraged because off Kukui’s insubordination, the old professor pried out of his hands the symbol of the membership of the POPPLIO and walked away mumbling something in a low voice. “Young people these days… So ungrateful!” He was grumbling when he passed by Lillie’s hiding spot. Kukui, cursing the lost opportunity, walked away in the opposite direction.  
The third time Lillie met Kukui was definitely the strangest.  
When Moon finished her lessons, she was happy to find her friend Lillie waiting for her and together they decided to go and wander in the fields near the beach. It was then that they found a wounded Oricorio, lying on the grass in pain.  
Probably it had just lost a battle: some of the wounds were fresh and stained its wonderful plumage with blood. It urgently needed to be brought to the closest Pokémon center.  
“How do we move him? He’s losing too much blood, I don’t want to make things worse!” Lillie worriedly asked. Only then, Moon noticed professor Kukui passing nearby.  
“Look, we’re lucky! There’s the professor!” She said; then she raised her voice to get his attention. “Professor, come here! There’s a wounded pokémon!”  
Kukui ran toward them, worried. “What’s happened to this baby?” He asked apprehensively.  
“I don’t know”, answered Moon, “But we need to bring him to the closest pokémon center. Give us your lab coat, so we can wrap him up and move him without hurting him”.  
“Yes, of course!” Was Kukui’s prompt reply; but when he tried to take it off he remembered it was buttoned and he blushed. “Ah… I can’t, I’m so cold today. But… Look, Lillie has a bag! Let’s put him there!”  
Astonished by his request, Lillie dragged the professor a few meters away from a confused and vaguely upset Moon, and she lowered her voice. “Professor! You know that I have Nebby in the bag!”  
“Please Lillie, there’s enough room for both of them…”  
“Professor, you’ve been acting strangely the whole day. First that poor child, then the professor from the POPPLIO… Why won’t you just take your lab coat off?”  
Blushing, Kukui made sure that Moon wasn’t hearing the conversation, then he solemnly put his hands on Lillie’s shoulders. “Lillie. I don’t know how you came to know all of this stuff, but you have to help me. You see… I’m not wearing any pants”.  
Lillie gasped and blushed. “Wh-What?” She squeaked.  
“And not even any underwear! You see, I was in Burnet’s office and, well, they disappeared! I couldn’t find them anywhere! I was looking for them to put them back and they weren’t there!”  
“But… But… Professor, what were you even doing in professor Burnet’s office without your pants and underwear?”  
After that question, if they had been in a contest to see who could blush the most, Kukui would have certainly won. “I… I… Well… There was this huge pokémon… And he was so strong, he hit me too hard and I was just showing my wife a… Wound, on my thigh, and, well, so I obviously had to…”  
“You know what”, Lillie suddenly screamed, almost crying from the embarrassment. “Suddenly I don’t care anymore! I’m sure Nebby could use some company!”  
“I most certainly agree”, Kukui sighed, relieved. “Thank you, Lillie”. He tried to hug her, but she backed off, glancing frightened at the lower part of his lab coat. “You’re welcome!”  
   
  
That evening, when Kukui went back home after making sure the Oricorio was recovering well, he found Burnet waiting for him, with an amused smile full of that kind of sweetness that only a loving wife can provide. The professor immediately felt heartened and the misadventures of that day seemed to disappear from his mind; all of his senses relaxed in the peace that his woman was able to give him with every single act.  
He walked toward her and hugged her tightly. He had spent the whole day regretting what he had done that morning, but looking in her eyes he realized that even if he had been able to turn back time, he would have done everything the same way. He would have loved Burnet on her desk again, quickly and secretly, only to see her eyes shining with joy and pleasure during those brief, amazing moments of intimate paradise. He would have spent another infernal day trying to hide from everyone the pleasant view of his family jewels, only to come home and find comfort in his wonderful wife, the most precious jewel life had given him, the only one he loved to show off.  
Enjoying the look full of love Kukui was giving her, Burnet leaned back from his hug enough to be able to whisper in his ear a few fords that managed to distract her husband from his contemplation.  
“I’ve found your pants and underwear”.  
“Oh, and where were they?” He asked curiously, taking the clothes Burnet was now offering him.  
“Exactly where I hid them, in my bag”.   
It took Kukui a few moments to comprehend what he hears, then he immediately took back all the wonderful things he had thought before.  
That woman was evil.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd like to thank my friend Valse, who helped me with the translation of this story.


End file.
